Repair My Heart
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma Swan is Sheriff of Storybrooke and an accident occurs which happens to involve Regina. The punishment of the crime is taking care of The Evil Queen until her broken leg heals. It takes place between Seasons 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moment she gracefully opened her crimson lips to speak was the same moment she took my breath away.

The woman before me had an annoyed look on her face as she seemed to be waiting for a response.

"_Miss Swan_, I've been lying here for the past five minutes waiting for your arrival!"

When she didn't use my name, I knew screwed up. "Calm down, _Madame Mayor, _there's no fire."

I knew for a fact that the brunette hated waiting, but that look on her face was priceless.

"Now that you're finally here, you can help me to the restroom." I made a face, "I don't have to help you wipe, do I?"

I earned another glare from her and helped her get up off of the couch. This was going to be day one of helping Regina due to her broken leg.

I felt her lean on me for support and we carefully walked to the bathroom on the first floor.

Even if we looked as though we were in a three legged race, I had to admit that we were making record time to the bathroom.

I helped her open the door and made sure she wasn't going to need my help any further.

I closed the door behind her and leaned against the door frame. I heard the front door unlock and Henry walked through it.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked as he had one backpack strap over his shoulder.

I pointed at the door, "I'm your mom's babysitter for the next week or so since she got hurt."

"Not babysitter, you mean servant." Henry chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen and dropped his backpack onto the floor.

I heard a few sharp knocks before I opened the door to see Regina, "I heard what you said Miss Swan and need I remind you who the mayor is around here?"

I rolled my eyes and helped her back to the couch. As we awkwardly walked back, she used a sharp tone of voice to tell Henry to pick up his backpack.

"Just because Emma is here does not mean you can make a mess of this house. I know you didn't get that from me."

I sat her down on the couch, "Come on Regina, I'm not that messy! I still fill out the paperwork on time to give to you."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "That's after I showed you how to organize your desk the proper way."

"No, I was fully capable of doing all of that before you gave me that giant box that causes my ears to bleed each time the draw opens."

"That box is a filing cabinet and is very useful when you actually use it. It's not there to be used as a foot rest."

"I still think it's a better foot rest than a death trap you call a filing cabinet."

The banter between us continued a little longer until she said, "You can go now," as she pulled the blanket up over herself.

As I walked towards the kitchen, I looked at her lips for one last time. Damn, those lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry and I had been sitting at the table talking as we both were eating cereal.

"So kid, how was school?" Henry was getting as much cereal onto his spoon before saying, "It was awesome! Today, I got to build a bridge out of toothpicks and glue. We had to see who had the best bridge by finding out which one could hold the most weight."

After he said this, he put the giant spoonful into his mouth. "Does you being here taking care of my mom mean that you're staying at the house?" He asked through bites of cereal.

"I'm not sure kid, it's up to your mom."

The truth was that Regina and I hadn't discussed that part at all.

The only thing we talked about was how I was to help her throughout the week as need be. From the looks of it, she would need me for more than just walking.

A few hours had passed by and during that time, Henry and I were playing Battleship after we ate.

He had that determined look on his face and it reminded me of Regina who was fast asleep on the couch.

"G9," I said as Henry groaned, "Hit!" He said as he picked up the ship. He made his sound effects of the ship exploding a bit too loudly. This caused him to wake the evil queen.

"Miss Swan, come here!" "Uh Oh." Henry whispered at me. I stood up from my chair, "I'll be back to kick your butt, kid."

I sighed and walked back into the living room and I could tell that she didn't rest comfortable.

Her normally perfect hair was very messy and she had folded her arms across her chest.

"Henry is supposed to be doing his homework and not making exploding noises in the kitchen."

"Regina, he's fine and I'll make sure he doesn't make the kitchen explode."

"With you here, I have no doubt in my mind that the kitchen will explode in a timely fashion."

Despite the way Regina and I speak to each other, I knew we were slowly becoming friends.

She winced a little as she tried to get in a comfier position while holding her book in one hand. "Let me help." I said as I kneeled before her to help move her leg.

From this spot, I was able to see the small scar on her upper lip. I would have to get used to being this close to her, but I didn't mind one bit.

"You look like you were born to be kneeling before me." She said as she looked away from her book and had a smirk on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've never been so thankful that Regina could keep herself occupied than now because this left me with more time on my hands to hang with the kid.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I saw how he was sitting in the same spot and drawing pictures that looked like he was copying the position of my ships.

"That's called cheating and I can have you arrested for that."

I teased as I sat down in my seat and saw Henry's face turn pink due to embarrassment.

"I wasn't cheat, Emma! I was making my own battle plan for Operation Battleship."

He said innocently as I saw him start to scratch out his drawing.

"Yeah, sure you were kid." I chuckled and saw his eyes focus back on his ships.

As he was distracted by Operation Battleship, I quickly changed the position of all of my ships.

"Emma, is it true that you hit Mom with your car?"

"I didn't hit your mom with my car! Where did you hear that?"

I said a little too loudly and accidentally dropped one of my battle ships on the floor.

I scrambled to get it and after retrieving it, put it back in its new spot.

"Grandma was telling me how you were driving around town and Mom was walking on the sidewalk while on her phone. Then you got distracted or something and hit Mom!"

"Woah kid, you got your facts wrong. I wasn't distracted at all and I'm not that bad of a driver either. Your Mom was way too close to the street than she thought she was anyways."

"But you still hit Mom."

I sighed, "It was an accident Henry and as you can see, I'm paying for my punishment."

"_Miss Swan, _I would also like some quality time with _our_ son." Regina said from the couch.

I groaned as I stood up from my comfortable seat and went to help her into the kitchen.

After I put her in the seat next to Henry, I took my seat.

"There's no way in hell I'm moving and I mean for anything."

I said as I glared at Regina.

"For the record, _Miss Swan,_ your driving is atrocious_._ It's a good thing that I wasn't injured too badly, but as the mayor of this town, it was my responsibility to get that monster of a vehicle off of my streets.

I want you to know that your car will remain booted for as long as I see fit. Despite you being the Sheriff of Storybrooke, your father can take over as much as I dislike the idea.

Henry, she did _hit_ me with her car as much as she denies it and she should be thankful that I only got away with a broken leg."

As Regina kept talking to Henry, I was doing the best I could to defend myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was any other day that I was sitting at my desk when Regina came into my office unannounced as usual.

"So this is what the Sheriff does all day." She said dryly as she had caught me throwing paper balls into the trash can.

I looked up at her from my chair that I had placed perfectly so that it was balancing itself on its leg.

"No crime happening, Regina and I took all of the calls." I said as I pointed to sticky notes that were everywhere on my desk.

Ruby thought it would be a smart idea to have multiple colored sticky notes to rate the importance of the phone calls.

If you ask me, I'd keep them all the same color which would be yellow. Instead, there were notepads with yellow, green, blue, orange, pink, and white scattered across my desk.

"Miss Swan, it would be best for everyone if you were actually out on the streets." Regina said as she ignored my artwork on the desk.

I attempted to make the sticky notes look like my car and I thought I did a pretty decent job.

"Instead of trying to recreate that monstrosity you call a vehicle, you can go outside and actually drive in it."

"Being a bit bossy today are we, Madame Mayor?" I said while going back to throwing pieces of paper into the trash can.

"Miss Swan, it is my job to be 'bossy' as you put it and it seems like I'm the only person doing their job around here!"

I stopped what I was doing to look at her and saw that she wore a black turtle neck, black slacks, and a jacket.

Today must've been a great day to be me because her turtle neck was doing her body justice and so were those slacks.

I tried to shift my chair in a better position and then I had landed hard on my ass.

I stood up rubbing my ass and scowled at the chair as I put it back in place.

"Sheriff, get outside and do your job."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was now patrolling the streets of Storybrooke despite the crime rate being significantly low because Regina wanted it.

Regina thought it would best to make sure the crime rate was low if they saw that their Sheriff was actually doing their job.

"Dammit Regina, you just had to wear that outfit today!" I growled quietly as I hit my fists into the steering wheel.

I heard a familiar voice and immediately got out of the car.

"Regina? What the hell!" I shouted as I saw her on the sidewalk near my car.

"This is _your_ fault, Sheriff! If you were paying attention instead of talking to yourself then I wouldn't have been _hit_ by you!"

I thought I was in trouble before, but I can tell that I was in deep shit now.

I bent down on one knee to make sure she was okay.

I picked up her cell phone that was near her and held it in front of her face, "It looks like you weren't the one paying attention this time."

Regina had attempted to move, but her expression changed from being angry to being in pain.

"Usually in this situation, I would be calling _you_ to handle it, but I can't seeing as _you_ were the one who caused this!"

She grabbed the phone from my hand, dialed Dr. Whale and someone else, and then hung up.

"I promise you _Sheriff_ that you won't go unpunished for this."

Yep, I was in deep shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is this really necessary, Regina?"

I asked her as I let my arms hang out of the jail cell.

Regina was sitting behind the desk I used at the Sheriff's office with a cast on her leg.

"Necessary? I think it's _more_ than necessary." She snapped.

"Now, I have to find someone to replace you which will probably be Charming and find someone to look after Henry."

"What do you mean you have to find someone to watch him? I can watch him!"

"No, you won't be watching him because you'll be taking care of me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Shit Regina, I'm capable of taking care of our son and taking care of you."

"I wouldn't want what happened to get us into this predicament to happen again while you're taking care of me."

I sighed, "Regina, I said I was sorry."

"An apology, Miss Swan, isn't going to make things better." She said.

"As of right now, you're on temporary leave which means you'll have to turn in your gun, badge, and handcuffs."

"Can I at least keep the handcuffs?"

She raised her eyebrow, "You won't have any use for them."

I could think of a lot of uses for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Present—

"So Emma doesn't have her gun or handcuffs anymore? What if she has to rescue me?"

Henry asked.

"Don't worry Henry, that won't be the case at all because you'll be staying with your grandparents."

Regina said quickly as she looked directly at me.

"Wait Regina, we didn't even discuss this!"

"We don't need to discuss it because if you don't remember, when you gave Henry up, he became my responsibility."

"But Regina, he's my kid and he was mine first!"

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you about this."

As if on cue, I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Emma, I heard that you are under house arrest!"

Snow said as she looked at me and I heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm not under house arrest, I'm just taking care of Regina because-"

"Because she hit me with her car."

"Dammit Regina, stop saying that!"

"Would you prefer I say that your car had crashed into me?"

"That makes it sound even worse."

I moved aside so that I could let them in.

Henry had kissed Regina's cheek, went upstairs, and then came back down with his things.

"As long as nobody was severely hurt, then that's all that matters." Snow said.

"It depends on what you consider as severely." Regina said.

Charming took this opportunity to step in between me and Snow as he picked up Henry's bag.

"How long will we be keeping Henry for?" He asked.

"Indefinitely." Regina said without even looking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The front door closed and I moved towards a window so that I was able to see Henry leave. It did hurt me that he was going to stay with my parents, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, Regina was right.

There was no way I would be able to take care of Henry if Regina needed me to help her to the bathroom let alone undress.

I looked over at Regina and actually took a really good look at her.

She was wearing a completely different outfit compared to the one she typically wore as mayor.

I did want to see the rest of her wardrobe and I had a crazy idea.

"Hey Regina, since you are at home, I think wearing a dress might be easier for you."

She raised her eye brow, "That seems highly inappropriate to be wearing let alone having you pick it out. I won't be looking ridiculous in my own house."

"Come on Regina, you need to have some fun."

Before she could respond, I ran up the steps and easily found my way to her room.

By now, she was probably yelling at me to come back downstairs, but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to dress up Regina.

I opened her bedroom door and saw that her bed had more than enough room for her.

I hoped that during the time we were together that we would make it up here.

I would be able to fully experience what it was like to really deal with The Evil Queen.

I walked past her bed and found the closet that was also just as spacious as her bed.

There were so many clothes and I knew that all of my clothes would barely fill up even the corner.

I finally picked out a dress that I thought would make it easier for her to wear her cast.

This was one of those go big or go home moments.

I knew it wouldn't be fair to have her wear something nice while I was in my tank top, jeans, and red leather jacket.

I quickly picked clothes that would fit me and be able to show her what exactly her sheriff's body should look like.


End file.
